The use of toy punching bags for entertainment and to develop coordination in children has been well known in the toy art for many years. For example, the toy set offered by the New York Toy Corporation has been in their model line for approximately thirty years. The item, which is unchanged in all that time, basically consists of a toy punching bag secured to the upper end of a flexible steel rod. The rod is received within an adjustable securement member which in turn is rigidly secured to a base. The child stands on the base and punches the bag. The purpose of the base is to make certain that the bag stays in an upright operative condition. If the child were to move off the base, it is quite possible that the minute a child would hit the bag, especially from an angle that would be acute to the principal axis of the base, the whole unit would topple on its side.
Thus, the bag is limited in use so that the child can only stand or crouch in one single position in attacking the bag, with most of the radius of the bag untouched.
The child would always be conscious of the fact that he or she has to stand on the base, and this has certainly led to disturbance of the intent to develop some type of coordination, which is one of the principal reasons for using a punching bag. Even if the child were to circle to the side of the bag, at least one foot must be on the base at all times, and the child would always be conscious of this fact, namely that either one or two feet have to be planted firmly on the base.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved punching bag support construction which will allow much more versatile use by the child.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a punching bag support construction of the character described in which the base support is sufficient in itself to retain the punching bag in its upright operative condition without further assistance from the body weight of the user.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a support construction of the character described in which the user is capable of concentrating solely on developing boxing skills and coodination controls, without having to be concerned about providing sufficient weight to assist in support of the bag.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved toy punching bag support construction which will allow the user to completely circle around the full 360.degree. radius of the bag.
Yet still a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved support construction which is much safer than the present art, since it is not likely to fall, twist, or otherwise cause unexpected movement or get entangled with the body of the user.
A still further and significant object of the present invention is that the support construction is inexpensive to manufacture, and yet is durable to a high degree in use.